The Nutcracker
by Letselina
Summary: A Christmas tale of Robin and Starfire.


**The Nutcracker**

Two thick, red mittens were pressed against a glass window. A small "ooh" escaped a teenaged girl's lips. She peered in at the toy store, looking at a pretty blonde doll. "She is so pretty," she said in awe.

The boy beside her looked in window, smiling. "Yeah, that's Clara," he replied, naming the doll.

Starfire pulled away from the window, her green eyes wide with fascination. "Clara? Who is she?"

Robin shook his head, smiling even more. "You've never heard of the Nutcracker?"

"I'm afraid not," Starfire answered. Her cheeks were fiery red like her hair. The sky was beginning to get dark, and the snow was falling harder.

"Okay, I'll tell you the story, then."

The pair walked into the store, the soft scent of cinnamon welcoming them.

He began to tell the tale of Clara. He told her about Clara's magical godfather (a name which he failed to remember), and his gift to her. He continued, telling about Clara's mean kid brother, who broke her gift – the Nutcracker doll.

Clara began to tenderly care for her Nutcracker, and went to bed…

And just as easily as Robin had begun to weave the story, he stopped.

_Do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do._

Starfire was pulled from the illusion by the familiar beeping emitting from both Robin's and her own pocket. Yet another foolish villain had attempted to attack the city. Robin grimaced, muttering a curse under his breath. "C'mon Star," he said grudgingly, leading the way out of the store.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The no-name villain was easily foiled, and the Titans returned home, tired from a long day of shopping and a battle.

The Tamaranean took the items she had bought and hid them in her closet for wrapping later. Just as she collapsed on her bed, a knock came to her door.

"Who is it?" she called.

"It's me." _Robin._

"Cooooooming!" Starfire sang, jumping up. She opened her door, smiling brightly as the Boy Wonder was revealed. "To what do I owe to pleasure?" she teased cheerfully.

Robin laughed slightly. His posture showed he was tired, and something else Starfire didn't recognize. "I wanted to make up for earlier today. I never got to finish the story of the Nutcracker."

"Oh!" Starfire had nearly forgotten. After the battle, she had to worry about her purchases, hoping they were still in the toy store (which they, of course, were). "Well come in," she gestured, opening the door a bit wider.

"Well… I-I'm not going to tell you the story," Robin said, finding a sudden interest in the carpet.

"Oh…" Starfire repeated with less enthusiasm.

"But I, uh, got us a couple of tickets to go see the Nutcracker at the expo center tonight."

Her lime green eyes widened, and her jaw fell slack. _He was nervous_. That was the unrecognizable trait she saw in his posture. _Robin was scared_.

"So, um, would you like to go with me?" Robin said uncomfortably, "I mean… if you don't—"

"I'd love to!" Starfire interrupted, smiling widely.

Robin grinned, easily shifting from nervous to happy. "Okay then! The show starts in an hour, so you should probably get ready…"

"What should I wear Robin?" Starfire asked, never having been to an ice show before.

"Anything you wear looks great…" he mumbled.

"What?"

"I-I said you can wear anything you want," Robin said quickly, his cheeks becoming pink.

"Then I shall get ready quickly," Starfire promised.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Starfire met up with Robin near the Tower's doors, dressed in a green sweater and a pair of white corduroys. Robin mumbled something about her looking wonderful, and they headed out, ignoring the coos and jeers from Beastboy and Cyborg.

"They're finally going out on a date!" Cyborg's final call was heard as they zoomed out to the city on the R-Cycle.

Starfire blushed as she clutched tightly to Robin's waist. Although the two had grown much closer in the past few months, she still felt they were… just friends. Robin's asking her to the show was (in her mind at least) another step forward in their relationship…

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The ice show began like Robin had said. The Christmas party at Clara's home was as elegant as he had described. She found herself smiling and applauding at the magic tricks of Herr Drosselmeyer (who she learned was Clara's godfather).

The show continued, and she jumped in surprise as the giant mice skated out onto the stage, beginning their attack on Clara and her poor Nutcracker doll. She turned Robin, a blush creeping across her cheeks. He had taken her hand in his, but immediately let go when she looked at him. "Sorry…" he whispered, attempting to turn his attention back to the show.

Starfire smiled, taking Robin's hand in her own, lacing her fingers through his. "It's okay," she whispered in reply, watching as Herr Drosselmeyer made the Nutcracker doll a real prince.

On the show went, finishing the battle against the Mouse King. The Prince took Clara to the Kingdom of Sweets, and introduced her to the Royal Court.

Starfire unconsciously laid her head on Robin's shoulder, smiling and watching in awe as the Sweet Kingdom's court danced on the ice. Her favorite was the Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy.

She felt slightly disappointed when the final waltz ended, and the lights dimmed.

_"It was all a dream,"_ Starfire thought sadly. Clara awoke on the couch where she had fallen asleep with her Nutcracker doll, and the show finished.

"Maybe this is all a dream too…" Starfire muttered. After all, it did almost seem too good to be true.

Robin glanced at her, frowning slightly. "Come on," he took her hand again, leading her out of the building.

"Thank you," Starfire said as they exited. "I enjoyed the show a lot…" Her voice was quiet and unsure. She had been quite excited earlier that evening, but the story of the Nutcracker made her rethink the meaning of the night's outing. Perhaps it was all a silly dream in her head that Robin had taken her out to be with her… Perhaps they were really just going to see the show and that was…

"I enjoyed being with you a lot…"

Starfire stopped, looking at Robin. Her jade green eyes were wide, glistening with tears her thoughts had caused. "Wha—"

"I enjoy being with you Star… really…" Robin smiled at her. It was a soft, sincere smile. He took her hand again, pulling her a bit closer.

"I… enjoy your presence too," Starfire said, her voice barely a whisper.

Robin grinned wider, and led her to the R-Cycle. They zoomed off into the night, the cold air whipping Starfire's long hair behind her. Her arms were clasped around his waist again, and her head sat on his shoulder. He was all the warmth she needed in the crisp night.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Starfire's mind was on their outing for the following weeks as Christmas approached. Even when she woke on Christmas morning, she couldn't help but glance at the ticket on her dresser. She felt silly, but she knew they were finally moving forward again in their relationship.

"_STARFIRE!_ Get out of bed!"

The Tamaranean laughed as Beastboy's frustrated call came. She hurried to the rec room, gathering around the Christmas tree with her friends. "Merry day of Christmas, my friends!" she giggled, clapping her hands together. Presents were passed around, and opened, but Starfire couldn't help to notice she was short a gift…

"Sorry I didn't have time to wrap them…" Robin's voice caught her attention. He held out a two objects, both adorned with matching stick-on bows.

Starfire accepted the gifts, a smile tugging on her lips. The first was the beautiful blonde Clara doll she had adored weeks before. She was just as elegant as Starfire remembered. The other was a small box. With interest, she opened the box. It immediately began to play the soft melody she had heard at the ice show.

"The dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy," she giggled. The box was a simple jewelry box, but it was beautiful all the same. A pair of small figures danced at the center – Clara and the Nutcracker Prince. Inside the lid there was an engraving…

_To my "Princess". I will always enjoy your presence. Merry Christmas. Signed, your Nutcracker Prince. Robin._


End file.
